The Way You Make Me Feel
by Flowery
Summary: kyo is sick, but he wants yuki to take care of him.


1 The Way You Make Me Feel  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Sequel to "Can't You See?"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Yuki stared at his reflection in the mirror. He feels . uncomfortable. He's been kissing with the cat. Yeah, the cat . Kyo. He always thought that Kyo hated him very much .  
  
  
  
"Sohma-kun?", Tooru's voice.  
  
  
  
Yuki jumped slightly and turned around. He smiled. "What is it, Honda-san?"  
  
  
  
"Uh . Kyo-san is sick, I guess ."  
  
  
  
Yuki stiffened and frowned. "Wh . What happened to him?", he asked and suddenly feel scared. If something's happening to Kyo because of their kiss . uh-oh .  
  
  
  
"He's having a fever, I guess. I just wonder if we still have any medicines? He said he's okay, but I'm still worried ."  
  
  
  
Yuki chuckled. "No, I guess we're run out of medicine . you want to take care of him, right?"  
  
  
  
"Aa!", she nodded. "I'll buy the medicines right away!!"  
  
  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
  
  
"No, you don't have to," Tohru smiled. "Why don't you check on Kyo-san or something."  
  
  
  
Yuki blinked and nodded.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Fever, 39 degrees," Shigure said. "He's been sick for a week and he didn't tell us. What's wrong with you, Kyo? Stubborn as always?"  
  
  
  
Kyo tried to glare but it's useless. He felt dizzy . "Oh shut up."  
  
  
  
"Honda-san will take care of you," Yuki said.  
  
  
  
"No," Kyo suddenly said and turned his head to Yuki. Yuki shivered and gulped slowly. "I want YOU to take care of me, rat."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Yuki blinked and stiffened. "Me?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, you. Do we have any other rats?"  
  
  
  
He shook his head numbly. "N - no."  
  
  
  
Kyo smirked. "Good. Now take care of me ."  
  
  
  
Shigure flickered his eyes between his cousins. He knew that something's going on between these two . he's been suspicious after the accident on the couch. However, he just shrugged it off. "I don't see why not, Yuki," he said and almost couldn't hide a smile.  
  
  
  
"O - okay."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Here's your soup," Yuki said and put the soup beside his bed. "You should eat it."  
  
  
  
He sat up and smirked. "You skipped school, huh?"  
  
  
  
Yuki blushed a little. "I was worried about you."  
  
  
  
"Gee, thanks," he said mockingly. "I love you."  
  
  
  
Yuki stiffened and frowned. "You love me," he said, reacting like nothing happened. "You kissed me, you love me, but you've been avoiding me too."  
  
  
  
Kyo stared at the soup. "That one? Huh."  
  
  
  
"I hate you," Yuki said, almost crying.  
  
  
  
Kyo smirked and turned his head at Yuki. But he suddenly felt a pang when he saw Yuki's expression. He shook his head and touched Yuki's cheek. "I hate you too."  
  
  
  
"Liar."  
  
  
  
"What about you?"  
  
  
  
Yuki smiled a little.  
  
  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
  
  
"Un," Yuki nodded.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Kyo changed, didn't he?", Shigure said behind his newspaper.  
  
  
  
Yuki choked on his tea. "What are you talking about?"  
  
  
  
Shigure peeked from his newspaper and sighed. He folded the paper and smiled at Yuki. "He sure change, and you know that. In fact, I guess you're the one who caused that."  
  
  
  
Yuki tried to frown, but it only makes him deepening the blush. "M - me?"  
  
  
  
"Hai, hai, you won't tell me, ne?", Shigure teased and grinned impishly. "I won't force it out . but I knew there's something between you. Since . I went to the shop with Tohru?"  
  
  
  
Yuki stood up and walked to the door. "I don't understand."  
  
  
  
Shigure smiled and sighed. "Why did he want you to take care of him?"  
  
  
  
"I . I don't know."  
  
  
  
The older man stared at him for a moment before smiling again. "Hai, hai."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"How's Kyo-san?"  
  
  
  
Yuki startled and turned his head to the door. Tohru is standing there, peeking from the door. Kyo is sleeping, and he's been watching Kyo. "He's . sleeping. His fever . "  
  
  
  
Tohru smiled and waved her hand. "I know!! You're a great nurse too, Sohma- kun!!", she beamed and smiled. "Oyasumi nasai."  
  
  
  
"O . oyasumi nasai."  
  
  
  
Tohru closed the door slightly and Yuki stared at Kyo.  
  
  
  
//I'm a great nurse?//, he thought bitterly. //I'm taking care of him with all my heart because . because . because, dammit, I . I love him . and he's still with his oh-so-cool attitude.//  
  
  
  
Kyo stirred slightly in his sleep and Yuki startled.  
  
  
  
He leaned forward to Kyo's side. He's still sleeping. Yuki sighed in relief and stared at his face. //Those bruises . Kagura did it, didn't she Kyo?//  
  
  
  
Yuki touched those bruises carefully and felt sad. He sighed and whispered, "I think I'm in love with you, Kyo .", before pressing his lips gently against Kyo's.  
  
  
  
Kyo snapped his eyes open, stiffened, but then returning the kiss. Yuki gasped in shock and pulled away, but Kyo put his hand behind Yuki's neck and pulling him closer, kissing him again.  
  
  
  
The shorter man blushed and stared at Kyo. Kyo grabbed his shoulder strongly, as if he doesn't want to let him go. "K - Kyo ."  
  
  
  
"What was that for?", Kyo smirked.  
  
  
  
"I thought you were sleeping ."  
  
  
  
"Oh, I was, until you kissed me. What was that for?"  
  
  
  
"Darn it, Kyo, you know it."  
  
  
  
"You love me?"  
  
  
  
Yuki held his breath and parted his mouth. But no words came out. Kyo smirked and kissed him again. "I'll take that as a yes, ne? .. Koi .."  
  
  
  
Yuki smiled sheepishly before letting Kyo exploring his mouth.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"You're fine now?", Shigure asked and raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
Kyo shrugged. "What do you think?"  
  
  
  
"Maa, Sohma-kun, you're really a great nurse, ne?", Tohru said cheerfully. "Kyo-san is better now!!"  
  
  
  
Kyo snorted and stared at Yuki. He smiled to him and muttered, "I don't know why I fell in love with rat . maybe, just maybe, it's my fate," under his breath.  
  
  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
